1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to switching means for adapting a conventional continuously operating electric circuit to a circuit which functions intermittently. More particularly, the invention relates to switch means provided with a readily replaceable, commercially available flasher unit which may be incorporated into the electrical circuit by said switch means.
2. Prior Art
Thermally actuated bi-metallic switches are well known in the prior art. Such thermally actuated switches find use in thermostats, circuit breakers, and in thermally actuated delay switches. The use of thermally actuated bi-metallic switches is also well documented in the field in which their use provides for intermittent, flashing operation of a lamp circuit.
Typical of the teachings advocating the use of thermally actuated bi-metallic switches are those U.S. patents issued to Wortmann, No. 2,911,637; Canfield, No. 3,486,151; and to Dorsey, Sr. et al, No. 3,725,834. The schematic representation of the disclosure of these three patents is, for all practical purposes, patentably indistinguishable. It is, of course, apparent, upon review of these patents, that each is distinguishable from the others by the manner in which the electrical functioning of the invention is achieved.
Wortmann discloses a flashlight in which a specially fabricated, thermally actuated bi-metallic switch is incorporated at the base of the flashlight to provide intermittent, flashing operation of the lamp.
Canfield provides a specially fabricated switch assembly having as an integral part thereof a bi-metallic current conductor operative to produce interrupted current flow so as to provide intermittent operation of an associated electrical circuit.
Dorsey, Sr. et al provides a similar switch serving the same function as that of Canfield wherein the switch structure includes an integral bi-metallic, thermally actuated switch element.
As already noted, the three cited patents have generally indistinguishable schematic diagrams (Wortmann utilizes two switches, whereas Canfield and Dorsey, Sr. et al utilize a multiposition switch). They each contain one additional feature in common. Each of them uses a bi-metallic, thermally actuated switch which forms an integral part of the switching means utilized for adapting the associated electrical circuit for intermittent operation. As a result of the thermally actuated switch forming an integral part of the means utilized by them to achieve intermittent circuit operation, that means is not readily maintainable by one who is not a technician in the field, and maintenance will generally be by way of replacement of the entire switch assembly. Such replacement of the entire switch unit is an expensive expedient demanded by the use of integral bi-metallic, thermally actuated switch elements.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to provide means for adapting a continuously operating electrical circuit to one that functions intermittently.
It is a particular objective of the invention to provide means for adapting a conventional electrical circuit for intermittent operation which means are relatively inexpensive and simple to maintain.
It is a specific objective of the invention to provide switch means with an associated replaceable, commercially available flasher unit which may be incorporated into an existing electrical interconnection box for converting a conventional continuously operative electrical circuit to one in which the operator may choose to operate either continuously or intermittently.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide means for indicating the status of the invention when in use in adapting an electrical circuit to intermittent operation.